


Give It All For You

by abcsupercorp



Series: Hosie Angst [3]
Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Hosie, Not A Happy Ending, Not for the faint of heart, One Shot, Sad One Shot, really sad one shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:35:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28458381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abcsupercorp/pseuds/abcsupercorp
Summary: Josie makes a wish for Hope to be happy, and it comes with a risky price,tw// blood.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson & Josie Saltzman, Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman
Series: Hosie Angst [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2075016
Comments: 15
Kudos: 55





	1. Chapter 1

Josie Saltzman is wandering the forest behind her school. As she wanders deeper and deeper, she can hear the sounds of tiny whispers. A voice calling her name.

_ "Josette." _ The voice whispers.  _ "Josette."  _

Josie stops in her track, her head starts to spin. "Who's there?" Josie asks.

_ "I am someone who is willing to offer you a deal."  _ The voice replies.  _ "Are you interested, Josette?"  _

"Wh-what?" Josie asks, confused.

_ "I can grant you one wish, but it comes with a very risky price. You can make whatever wish you like, Josette."  _ The voice says.  _ "But the price is risky." _

"Wh-who are you?" Josie asks. 

_ "Let's just say, I'm a friend."  _ The voice replies.  _ "What do you say, Josette. Are you interested in making a wish?"  _

"What's it going to cost me?" Josie asks.

_ "Ah, yes, the price…"  _ The voice replies, it almost snickers.  _ "Let's just say the price is rather…."  _ The voice is rather quiet, now, as it trails off.  _ "Risky."  _ The voice hisses a little bit.  _ "But is there one thing your heart truly desires?"  _

Josie closes her eyes and sighs, taking a deep breath. ' _ Yes _ ' her heart says.  _ 'I want Hope Mikaelson to love me back' _ she says to herself. But Josie would never wish for that. She's not going to take away Hope from Landon when Landon makes Hope happy.  _ " _ Yes _."  _ Josie says. "I want Hope Mikaelson to finally be happy, no more pain, no more fear. I want her to be happy." 

_ "Is that what you truly want? Are you sure?"  _ The voice asks.

"Yes." Josie replies.

_ "Very well. Now. Would you like to know the price?"  _ The voice asks her.

"Yes." Josie says.

_ "The price is your life, Josette. Are you really willing to give up your life to make Hope Mikaleson happy?" _

Josie closes her eyes and tears begin to stream down her face. "Yes." 

_ "Do you love her, Josette?" _ The voice asks.

"Yes." Josie replies. "I do love her, I love her so much, and if it's worth anything, I'd give up my life for her." 

_ "So you will. But are you sure? You are so young and full of life."  _ The voice says.

"You can't convince me to not do this, random voice in my head." Josie replies. "I love Hope, I love her so much." 

_ "Very well."  _ The voice says.  _ "There's one other thing you must know about this price."  _

"What?" Josie asks.

_ "You will end up dying in the arms of the person you love more than anything in this world." _ The voice says.

Josie's heart stops.  _ Lizzie _ . "My sister?" 

_ "Ah yes, Elizabeth." _ The voice says.  _ "Are you really going to leave your sister behind? Just for your love?"  _

"If I must." Josie says.

_ "Okay."  _ The voice replies.  _ "Then your wish has been granted."  _

  
  


Josie makes her back to school. When she gets to the front, she starts to feel dizzy. Her head starts to spin a little bit and her heart hurts. 

"Josie, are you okay?" Lizzie asks.

_ No response _

"Jo, say something." Lizzie says again.

Josie groans and coughs up blood.

"Oh my God." Lizzie says, she rushes to her sisters side. "Josie, Josie what's wrong?" 

Josie can't answer, there's blood dripping out of her mouth. She groans again & coughs up more blood.

"God, what is happening. Josie.." Lizzie says as chills run down her spine.

Just then, Josie falls backwards and Lizzie catches her, Lizzie sits down and holds Josie in her lap. "Wha-What's going on?" 

"Hope…" Josie gasps out. "Get Hope."

"I-I can't leave you, Jo, I can't, I won't." Lizzie says as she refuses. She looks over and sees MG. "MG! Come here!"

MG sees Lizzie on the ground holding Josie. He runs over. "What happened? What's wrong?" 

"It-It's Josie. She-She started to cough up blood, and now she's-she's asking for Hope." Lizzie says as she stammers out her words in a panic. "I need you to go find Hope." 

MG nods. "Got it."

  
  


Off somewhere else, Hope is pondering about what she's going to do about Landon. He's been running off lately, and it's really been starting to get on her nerves.

Suddenly, there's a loud pounding on the door. She walks over and opens it. "MG?"

"It's an emergency." MG says.

"What? What's wrong?" Hope asks in concern.

"It's Josie." MG says.

Hope freezes.  _ It's Josie _ . "What happened? What's wrong?"

"Lizzie says she's asking for you." MG says. "It doesn't look good, Hope."

Hope's blood runs cold. "Take me to her. Now." 

So Hope grabs onto MG and MG uses his vamp speed to take them to where Josie and Lizzie are. 

When Hope gets there, she sees Josie in Lizzie's arm, and there's the blood she coughed up speckled on the ground. She rushes to Josie's side. "Jo-Josie? What's wrong?" 

Josie, despite literally dying, smiles. "You made it." She says as she places a hand on Hope's cheek. "I'm glad you came."

"Of-of course I'd come." Hope stammers out. "Josie. What's wrong? How can I help you?" 

Josie shakes her head. "You can't." 

"What?" Hope asks. "What do you mean by I can't?" 

"I want to tell you something." Josie says. "I want you to keep it with you, okay?"

"Josie, you're scaring me." Hope says.

Josie removes her hand from Hope's cheek and holds Hope's hand. "Hope Andrea Mikaelson." She says as she smiles. "I'm so deeply in love with you." She tells her. "And I'm sorry I'm going to leave you." 

"Leave me?" Hope asks. "Wha-what do you mean by leave me?" 

Josie swallows. "I-I did something, Hope, to make you happy."

"I'm already happy." Hope says.

"I know.. but this…this will make you always happy." Josie says. 

"Josie, what the hell are you talking about? What did you do!" Hope asks. 

Josie smiles. "Even when you're mad at me, you're still so beautiful." She says. "I'm glad your face is the last thing I see before I go."

"Go? Where are you going?" Hope asks.

"Far, far away." Josie replies.

"When will you be coming back?" Hope asks.

Josie shakes her head. " _ Never."  _

"What?" Hope asks. "That's ridiculous." 

"No, it's not. It's the truth." Josie says. "I would never lie to you. Not again." 

"Jo…" Hope says as tears build up. "I don't understand." 

"Someday, you will." Josie says as she puts her hand up and wipes Hope's tears away. "Promise me something?" 

"Anything." Hope says.

"Be happy, have fun." Josie says. "Do all those things you want to do, because that is why I'm giving it up for you." 

"Giving what up for me?" Hope asks. "Lizzie. Lizzie what is she talking about?"

"I-I don't know." Lizzie says.

"Josie, what are you talking about?" Hope asks. 

"I gave it all up for you." Josie says. "I love you. I am so  _ deeply _ in love with you Hope Mikaelson." 

"Jo-Josie.." Hope says. "I don't know what's going on, bu-but you're not going to die." 

"Hope, it's okay." Josie smiles. "You'll be okay. You'll be happy."

"Not if you're gone!" Hope shouts. 

"It'll be alright." Josie smiles. 

"How are you so calm?" Hope asks. "How- what- I don't understand." 

"Hope, I'd do anything for you." Josie says. "I would do  _ anything _ ." 

"Let me try to help you." Hope says as she tries to.

"Stop." Josie says as she places a grip on Hope's arm. "Stop." 

"No, you're not going to leave!" Hope yells. "I -I love you."

Josie smiles again. "You love me?"

Hope nods. "I do." She says. 

Josie smiles wider. "That's nice." 

"So, you can't go, Josie. You have to let me help you." Hope says. "When I finally heal you, we can start dating, just like how we both always wanted, and then one day, we'll get married. On an island. How's that sound? We'll run away together. And after we get married, we'll have a bunch of little baby Mikaelsons running around. Half of them will have your beautiful eyes and half of them will have my hair. How does that sound, Jo?" 

Josie lets out a pained chuckle. She places her hand on Hope's cheek, and Hope grabs Josie's hand and kisses it. "That sounds… like a dream come true." She says. "But we know that, that, can never happen." 

"Why not!" Hope sobs out. 

"Because this is my choice I made. And I'd do it again, and again." Josie says. Then she looks up at Lizzie. "Lizzie."

"I'm right here, Jo." Lizzie says as she grabs her sister's hand and places it against her heart.

"Lizzie, take care of dad." She says. "Take care of him, tell him and mom that I love him." 

"Josie; Hope's right. You're not going to die. So stop this whole martyr shit and let her help you." Lizzie says. 

"I love you, Lizzie." Josie says. "I know that I should have said it more often, but you're my sister… and I love you." 

"I love you too.." Lizzie says. 

"MG? MG, are you here?" Josie asks.

"Right here, Jo. I'm right here." MG says. 

"Take care of my sister, okay?" Josie says. "I want you to promise me that you'll make sure my sister is okay." 

"I don't like the way you're talking, because Lizzie and Hope are right, but I will always take care of Lizzie." MG says. 

"I love all of you so much." Josie says. "I love each and every one of you." 

"Josie.." Hope says.

"And you, Hope Mikaelson." Josie says weakly. "You are my  _ greatest _ love." 

"Josie, stop talking like that!" Hope yells. "Let me help you!"

Josie places a hand on Hope's cheek again. "You keep my words in your memory, okay? You will be happy. You'll be as happy as can be. You will be okay. I love you." Josie says. "I love you." 

Just then, Josie's hand falls limp and her eyes shut. Lizzie lets out a gasp as she feels her sister vanish from her heart. 

"Josie?" Hope says. "No, no, no." She says. "Josie? Josie, open your eyes." She begs. "FUCK!" She curses. "Josie, open your eyes! Please don't leave me!" She buries her face in Josie's chest, as she _cries and cries_ , screaming all the love in her heart she has for Josie. 

"Don't leave me- Don't leave me please- You promised!" 

  
  


**_And Fade To Black._ **


	2. Bring Back What Your Heart Wants The Most (Part II of Give It All For You)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The voice comes back and this time, it offers a wish to Hope. The price is risky, but not as risky as Josie's price was.

It's been 24 hours since Hope lost Josie, and Hope hasn't left her room since. Mourning Josie is all she could do. 

Hope is sobbing in her bed, when she hears a voice. The same voice that spoke to Josie just 24 hours earlier.

_ "Hope Mikaelson." _ Says the voice. 

Hope froze. "Who's there?" She asks.

_ "Let's just say I'm a friend."  _ The voice replies.  _ "I can grant you one wish." _ Says the voice.  _ "There must be one thing your heart truly desires. Isn't there?"  _

Hope's heart shatters, and the shattering noise could almost be heard throughout the entire school. "Yes…" she says as she chokes on a sob. "But she's gone."

_ "Gone, you say?"  _ The voice asks.  _ "I could bring back anyone your heart desires."  _

"Anyone?" Hope asks.

_ "Anyone you want."  _ The voice replies.  _ "There must be someone, right? Perhaps a lover?"  _

Hope felt chills run down her spine. "There- there is someone.." 

_ "Ah. Of course there is. Tell me Hope. Do you love this person?"  _ The voice asks.

_ " _ _ More than anything. _ _ " _ Hope says as she tries not to sob it out again. "I love her more than anything in this entire world. Besides my family." 

_ "And would you do anything to get this person back? Even if it meant paying a price?"  _ The voice asks her. 

"Yes, I'd do  _ anything _ to get her back." Hope says. 

_ "What if I told you I can bring this lover of yours back."  _ The voice says.  _ "But it comes with a price."  _

"What's the price?" Hope asks.

_ "The price will be shared after you make your wish."  _ The voice says.

"My wish is for Josette Saltzman to be back and no longer dead." Hope says, finally sobbing. 

_ "Ah yes, the way love makes us want to bring back people our hearts want."  _ The voice says.  _ "Is that what you want, are you sure?"  _

"I've never been more sure of anything in my entire life." Hope says shakily. Trying to contain her loud sobbing. 

_ "Your wish has been granted, now would you like to know the price?" _ The voice asks.

"Yes." Hope replies.

_ "The price is your powers."  _ The voice says.  _ "Are you willing to become a mortal human? Just for Josette Saltzman to be back?"  _

"My powers? Like, I'd be human?" Hope asks. Not realizing the voice mentioned being a mortal human. She was too busy focused on the fact that Josie could be back. 

_ "Indeed." _ The voice responds.  _ "Are you willing to give it up."  _ Asks the voice.  _ "Just so your lover can return."  _

"Yes, oh God, yes. I'm willing to do anything to get Josie back." Hope says, without a second thought. "Please, God, I'd do anything in the entire world." 

_ "Very well. Your wish, as I said, has been granted." _ Says the voice.  _ "Thank you for your cooperation, Hope Mikaelson."  _

Hope wipes her eyes and walks over to her desk, she stares at herself in the mirror. 

Suddenly, there's a knock on her door. She walks over to open it, and when she does, there stands Josie Saltzman.

"Hope?" Josie says. "What happened?" She asks. "I woke up in the hospital wing. When I went to see Lizzie and my Dad, they-" 

Hope jumped into Josie's arms, wrapping her arms around Josie's neck and burying her face in Josie's chest. "You're alive, you're alive." She says as she begins sobbing. 

Josie quickly wrapped her arms around Hope's waist, holding her close. "They reacted just like this." 

"God, you're alive." Hope says as she begins to pepper Josie's face with kisses. "Thank God, oh Thank God."

"Hope, not that I  _ don't _ appreciate this sudden turn of romantic affection…" Josie says. "But what happend?" 

"It's a long story, Josie." Hope says as she holds Josie's hand in hers. "But what matters is you're back." 

"Can you at least explain a little? All I can remember is confessing my feelings to you, and you reciprocating them." Josie says. 

"Something happened, and we thought you were gone for good." Hope explains. Which was the half truth. "But you're okay." 

"Did you mean it, Hope?" Josie asks. "When you said you love me." 

"Of course I did!" Hope says. "God, yes. I love you, Josie Saltzman. I love you, I love you, I love you." She says as she starts to pepper Josie's face again with kisses. "I love you." 

Josie smiles. "Then, I guess remembering whatever it is that happend, is not important. What matters is we're here and we're here together." 

"Yes." Hope says. "That's all that matters." 

"I also remember you saying you want to start dating, get married and have a family." Josie says. "Is that true? Is that what you want? Because it's absolutely what I want."

"Yes, it's exactly what I want." Hope says. "It's what I want more than anything." 

"Then, Hope Mikaelson, can I kiss you?" Josie asks. 

"Absolutely." Hope replies. 

Josie leans in, and they share a kiss. The kiss is soft and sweet, Hope can taste Josie's strawberry chapstick and her vanilla perfume tickling her nose. When they pull back, Hope places a hand on Josie's cheek. "God, you're so beautiful."

Josie blushes shyly, and places her hand on Hope's cheek as well. "Not as beautiful as you." 

Hope blushes as well. "Can I kiss you again?" She asks.

"You can kiss me whenever your heart wants." Josie says. "Because I love you." 

"And I love you." Hope says.

They kiss again, ignoring the fact that Lizzie is behind them, gagging. 

**_Fade To Black._ **


End file.
